


The Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, Offscreen character death, blackinnon, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius receives a letter from Marlene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: Sirius receiving the letter from Marlene that would be sent to him when she died.

After being home for three days with no word from Marlene, Sirius was beginning to get a bit nervous. Sure, there was a war on, and Dumbledore could have her running around a bit longer than expected… yeah. That was probably it. He moved to the kitchen, hands moving in his pockets with nervous energy. As he pulled the ingredients from the fridge for a spag bol (her favorite food), he tried to keep the worst-case scenarios from running through his head. Marlene was fine, she’s fine, _nothing to worry about you bloody idiot, now watch the pasta, how many times have I told you not to cook if you’re distracted? Idiot._ Why was Marlene’s voice always at the forefront of his mind?

Staring out the window, Sirius absentmindedly drained the pasta and started stirring the sauce with his wand. It was a warm June evening, the sultry air blowing in through the window carrying hints of wisteria and early roses with it. It was, however, eerily silent. _That’s what happens when there’s a war on, though, even the crickets know._ As Sirius was pulling bowls out of the cupboard, however, there was a rustling from the open window. A large, tawny owl had alighted on the sill, a letter clutched in his talons. Setting the bowls down, Sirius moved to the owl, removing the letter. His burden relieved, the owl flew away into the now dark sky, leaving Sirius alone in the kitchen. Turning over the folded paper, Sirius saw it was Marlene’s handwriting on the front. _Thank fucking Merlin._ Sitting at the small table, Sirius breathed a deep sigh and cracked the wax seal. He stopped short at the first words.

_Dear Sirius,_

_If you’ve got this, then, well. I’ve died. Figured I’d be blunt and say it right out. Clearly I never meant for this to happen, but since you’re reading this letter it means it has and as we all know this is the sort of thing you can’t really change._

_Anyway, I’m sorry. I really am. Blame Dumbledore and the Order all you want, and blame the fucking Death Eaters and especially fucking Voldemort, the bloody cunt, but also blame me. I shouldn’t have left you alone. We should’ve had more time._

_Tell my brother that I love him, yeah? And bury me next to my parents. Be there for James and Lily. I wish we could’ve been a family for a properly long time. I know you’re strong though, Sirius, and you can make it through. Don’t give up the fight. Never give up the fight._

_I love you, my darling. I love you so much. Remember me always because I never, ever stopped thinking about you for one second of one day. I love you._

_Marlene_

Tears falling from his eyes, Sirius held his hand over his mouth and silently sobbed. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to _end_ like this. She was everything and now she’d been ripped away like everything else Sirius loved.

"Daddy! Daddy, supper?"

A small blonde-haired boy toddled into the kitchen, clutching a stuffed Niffler and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes, Lex, supper. I made spaghetti for us tonight," Sirius explained, schooling his features and picking up his son, holding him tight to his chest.

So maybe Voldemort hadn’t taken away _everything_. But Sirius would have his revenge, for the sake of his dead wife and his young son who was all he had left of Marlene in the world.


End file.
